


Stolen Glances

by orphan_account



Series: The Things We Do [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki is transfixed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukki's POV

   A faint ray of pastel yellow sunshine enters Yamaguchi’s room, it brightens the place and spotlights him. His freckles sprinkled across his face like snow during a winter day, and his hair a shade lighter.

   There’s a pop song instrumental playing quietly in the background. Yamaguchi hums to it softly.

    _He’s so cute,_ I marvel gazing at him with a sweet sensation spreading from my heart all the way to the tips of my hair and toes.

   The feeling is sweet yet constricting, as if oxygen is blocked from my lungs but in such a way that it feels good.

   It’s been an hour or so since we talked; the space textbook no longer interesting and the words blurring together until my eyes only gloss over them. But Yamaguchi’s still invested in his book, eagerly flipping the pages after a minute or two.

   “Tsukki?” His mellifluous voice interrupts my thoughts.

   “Hmm?” I reply trying to calm the sudden rush of adrenaline. _Did he catch me staring?_

   “You okay?”

   “Yeah,” I answer trying to focus on the page in front of me. The pictures are pretty: the nebulas and stars and comets all somehow perfectly fitting together with hues fading to and fro the color spectrum.

   None of them even come close to Yamaguchi’s beauty though.

   I quickly glance at him again. His attention is still focused on the book. Eagerly he shifts in his seat, eyes shining with fascination, and his fingers fiddling with the edge of paper.

   My heart swells even more, lungs constricting until it seems the air left my body.

   He fidgets again, his head moving indicating he's about to look up.

   Instantly I look down again. _God please don't let him catch me…_

   Yamaguchi doesn't say anything and I thank God.

   After a few seconds I glance at him just in time to see a small smile spread across his face as he flips the page. _Damn it he's so cute!_

   “Tsukki?” He says again. “Hmm, yeah what?” I reply embarrassed and awkwardly trying play off that I wasn't ogling.

   “Are you sure you're okay?”

   I nod but don't answer. Reluctantly Yamaguchi returns to the reading the book, and I return to looking at him.

   Not even a minute later we make eye contact. Lamely, I return my gaze to my book; the page is still the same one from 10 minutes ago.

   “I caught you staring!” Yamaguchi shouts. “No I wasn't,” I deny finally flipping the page despite not reading it. “Yes you were!” He argues but I just shrug and pretend to read.

   “Don't be like that!”

   I don't show any sign of interest. “Buttface,” he grumbles then returns to his book.

   A moment later I’m glancing up again, a grin on my face as I laugh. He’s frowning, but it's cute, and there's creases on his forehead.

   “Stop staring Tsukki!” He exclaims glaring at me. “What are you talking about?” I ask trying to divert the conversation in a different direction.

   “Argh!” He groans and I laugh at his adorable pout. “Don't laugh,” he seethes but I can't help myself.

   “Just go back to reading your book,” I tell him after laughing. Yamaguchi grumbles but obliges.

   This time I egregiously admire him, my eyes never leaving him until he closes the book.


End file.
